powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army
is the thirty-seventh episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis With him and his team ending up in each others' bodies, Torin trains Souji in the ways of his finishing attack to prepare to fight the return of Debo Akkumoon. Plot While he and the others are still looking down the remaining revived Debo Monsters, Souji has been astonished with Torin's swordsmanship and wants to emulate it. However, Torin advises Souji against it as it was made to work with his Deboss cell-based body and could harm the hand. The next day, Souji and Utsusemimaru make their way to find their Kyoryuger team mates acting strangely. It turned out that Debo Kibishidesu and Debo Spokorn have formed a Deboth Academy Private School and educated Debo Akkumuun in using his new ability to switch the Kyoryugers' minds and bodies. Though they fall for Debo Akkumuun's attack, Kyoryu Green and Kyoryu Gold are able to capitalize due to their status as swordsmen, as well as the fact that the both of them had secretly trained each other in their respective sword styles. As the other Kyoryugers have trouble coping with their switched bodies, Souji and Utsusemimaru train before receiving a challenge from the Deboth Academy Private School. Unfortunately, with Debo Kibishidesu and Debo Spokorn using a Zorima posing as their student, the Kyoryugers fall for a trap as Debo Akkumuun switch Kyoryu Green and Kyoryu Gold with their teammates before the fight begins. In response, the Kyoryugers exchange their weapons as Torin arrives and transforms into Kyoryu Silver before Debo Kibishidesu has Debo Akkumun switch them to benefit from the Kyoryuger's power. Luckily, having trained despite Torin's warning, Souji uses his own version of the Trinity Straizer to defeat Debo Kibishidesu before everyone is restored to their bodies once the Osakimakkurar pillow is destroyed and the Kyoryugers defeat the Debo Monsters. Luckyuro, having watched the events while not intending to get involved, is forced into enlarging the monsters by Dogold. But the enlarged Debo Monsters are quickly destroyed by Gigant Kyoryuzin. Later, while reprimanding Souji for taking a huge risk, Torin offers to teach the human his fighting style. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Carnival, Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Ankydon (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Parasagun (Battle Mode), Bunpachy (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode), Plezuon (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Green - Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Slash), Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Zakutor (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Extra Kyoryugers - Maximum **Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Silver - Bragigas (Battle Mode) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6 . DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboss Army, Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima, Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers and Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 10.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 10, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 10.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢リベンジ！ゆうれいデーボスぐん *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢リベンジ！ゆうれいデーボスぐん｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo Category:Body Switching episodes